Hermione, The Good Girl
by FREYXX
Summary: Hermione Granger is always the good girl, the innocent, the virgin. Draco Malfoy has always been the opposite, and extremely sexy... But what happens when both her and Draco are head girl and boy? Will Draco's sex antics change the innocent Hermione Granger? - Set with there being no war or voldy etc, peaceful Hogwarts (Draco and girls) (Dramione) ** Read, Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had lived with Draco in the Head's dorm for several months now. She was pretty accustomed to him bringing a different girl in each night, and Hermione would hide in her room with a good book, or sometimes even save her homework until late, so she had something to occupy her from the noises across the corridor.

The girls were always loud. Always. Hermione wished she could put a silencing charm on the wall, or door, or entire dorm, but Hogwarts did not permit students to use such charms without permission from the Head of house. She didn't really ever feel like explaining to Professor McGonagall exactly why she needed that specific charm.

A small part of Hermione wondered what exactly was happening behind that closed door, when these girls made such loud noises. Of course it was sexual, even she knew that. But it was just that, that made virgin and completely inexperienced Hermione wonder what Draco was doing to the girls that made them moan and scream in such a way.

If she was being honest, she'd never even tried to touch herself. It wasn't that she was scared or repulsed, just embarrassed. Would someone be able to tell that she had in fact touched herself? Hermione could tell when girls were not virgins anymore. But perhaps this was because they spoke openly about their sexual experiences. That, or she'd seen them enter or exit Draco's room, or even hear their voice.

She shuddered.

Tonight, was of course, like every night. Draco had told her to make herself scarce and Hermione did as she was told. However, tonight she had done all of her homework, having had a study lesson today which is created for such purposes. Each book on her shelf, she had read several times over. She was eagerly awaiting a new book coming through owl post, although, to her dismay, it had not arrived quite yet. She could read Hogwarts: A History again, that book never got old. _Yes, I'll do that._

As she was reading, she could hear the girl's moans becoming louder. _Merlin, this one's a right one._ She thought. Suddenly, she heard a loud **bang** on her bedroom door, followed by a squeal/scream of pleasure. _Oh._ She thought, as she realised they hadn't even made it into Draco's room yet, and now it seemed they were having sexual relations practically on top of her bedroom door. _I hope there's not a fire because I won't be getting out of here easily. Nothing like being trapped in your own room, hey._ She was trying desperately to distract herself, with her own thoughts, from what was going on loudly outside her door. But she couldn't help noticing the deep grunts and moans that were coming from the one and only, Draco Malfoy.

 _That's odd,_ she thought, _Draco is_ _ **always**_ _silent. Not that I'm a pervert who listens in, I can't help it when it's right there. But he_ _ **never**_ _makes noise. Maybe this girl is special?_ She found that hard to believe, but what other explanation was there? Was he doing it because they were on her bedroom door and he knew she could hear? _No, don't be stupid Hermione. Well, unless he's being an arrogant git like always._

There was something in those low, deep grunts and moans that sent butterflies into Hermione's tummy. _Nope. No. I am not aroused by Draco Malfoy. Nope. Harry and Ron would have a fit. Nope. Nope. Nopedy nope nope nope!_ However, the tingling sensation between her legs, resulting in a dampening within her panties, said different.

Hermione had recently come to terms with her figure filling out. She wasn't stick thin, nor was she overweight, she considered herself average, and knew it was best for her health if she didn't dwell to much on shapes and sizes. Her waist wasn't tiny, but it complimented the roundness of her breasts and bum, and along with Ginny's help, she was learning to clothe herself to fit her shape. As she looked into her full length mirror, she began to wonder if she had ever made anyone feel this tingling sensation too. She had to admit that it was hard not to think of Draco as sexy. He too had become more muscular, taller, and all together sexier. He'd also become nicer to Hermione, they shared laughter, not that others would know. But living together seemed to have let him really open up to her. Did she want to be the girl on the other side of that door? _No._ No, she wanted romance, sensitivity, gentleness, especially for her first time. She was just experiencing what everyone else was. _Desire for a (probably self-proclaimed) sex god._ She had no explanation for what she did next. Only that she was exploring and getting comfortable with her body.

Hermione stripped off her clothing, item by item, one by one. Until she was left in her bra and panties. She decided to sit on the floor with her legs bent apart. She could already notice the damp marking on her panties from the tingling and ran her finger over the area, making herself shudder with delight. A new feeling for her, that she liked, **a lot.** Her breasts sat in her bra cup, pushed together and slightly spilling out of the cup. She released the clasp at the back and watched them bounce free. Squeezing them with both hands, she decided she wanted, no, **needed** more. She slid her panties off and brushed her finger against her wet folds.

Her middle finger settled on her clit, the area she felt the most delight. Gently, she began stroking it up and down in an attempt to find pleasure. Through this, she adapted to stroking it in circles, making her struggle to contain a moan. She could still hear the deep, low moans, mixed with the girls outside her door.

"Shouldn't we take this inside?" Hermione heard the girl ask.

"No. Here's fine." Draco replied to her, huskily.

 _He's doing this because he knows I can hear. Does he mean to turn me on? Is_ _ **that**_ _his plan?!... If it is, its working._

His moans deepened outside, and Hermione thought about what the girl was doing to him, to receive these moans of pleasure. She thought about what was between his legs… _how big is it? How hard is it right now?_ Hermione felt the pleasure building up as she thought more graphically about his body. Was his penis being stroked and caressed right now, or was he thrusting up into or against her? Hermione's finger began rubbing in faster motions, occasionally tapping on her clit, creating heightened pleasure. Draco's moans became louder, almost drowning out the female. _Does he think about me in this way? Does he want me to be one of those girls?_ She knew he would completely dominate her, if his manhood was as large as girls spoke of, he could even destroy her. _But I bet it would feel good._ As she thought this, she began hearing Draco speak.

"Rub your clit." He said, huskily. _I am._ Hermione thought. "I want your pussy nice and wet so I can slide right in to cum." He moaned.

Hermione felt the pressure of pleasure rising, she felt as if those words were meant for her, even if they weren't, it was great to think they could be.

"You're a naughty little girl, even though everyone thinks you're so good" he said huskily, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. _Can't be a Slytherin then._

Draco began moaning words such as 'Yeah', 'That's it' and 'Feels so good', she could tell he was about to cum and she knew she was almost at the brink of orgasm. When suddenly she hears the loudest grunt/moan from Draco yet, that makes her hold her own mouth as she rides out her own orgasm to the sounds of his.

Hermione felt amazing. She was in ecstasy. She quietly got up, and laid on her bed, to listen to Draco and the girl move on to a different location.

"Okay, you can go." Hermione heard Draco say. _Ouch!_ She thought, about whatever girl was just scorned.

"What?!" She replied, offended.

"I've had my fun, I'm tired. Leave." Draco demanded. _Malfoys' are so charming._

Hermione then heard the girl leave, but never heard Draco's door shut. She felt embarrassed, what if he knew? She couldn't go out there and face him, not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another night, another girl. Since that one night, Hermione had not touched herself sexually. Draco had not brought another girl anywhere else but his room. Hermione had realised thought, that he did not know she had touched herself. He still treated her as the sexually inexperienced innocent girl, which she was, just now she'd experienced an orgasm.

Tonight, Hermione was sitting by the fire in the communal space of the dorm, as it was a frosty night and she'd spent the last few hours outside watching the Gryffindors fly around the quidditch pitch.

"Get a move on then." Draco said to her, in his usual half joking, half serious manner. Meaning a girl was on her way.

"No Draco, I'm cold, I want to sit by the fire. Do you have to do this every night?" Hermione replied, feeling slightly sad after a long stressful day, she didn't wish to endure this too.

"Jealous?" Draco smirked.

"No, I just don't appreciate being trapped in my room, forced to hear everything that goes on." Hermione replied.

"Well go somewhere else then." Draco challenged, still smirking, clearly enjoying annoying her.

"No! I live here too! It's not fair!" She argued, getting rather worked up.

"So? I'm the man, what I say, goes." Draco finished.

That was all it took, to push Hermione off the edge.

"You! You can take your stupid slags else where! I'll get Harry and Ron and Ginny here, I'm sure they can help me murder you without alarming anyone!" Hermione replied, visibly fuming.

"Jeez, calm down. You're such a little prude." Draco teased.

"No I just have pride within who or how I share my body! Not everyone wishes to spread diseases and risk bringing babies into this world!" She shrieked back.

"If it means that much to you, I'll cut down to one every two days." He replied, cockily.

"How do you even find that many girls to sleep with you?!" She asked, truthfully curious.

"I'm just so handsome." He replied.

Hermione took a cushion from the sofa and flung it as hard as she could at him. Although, it of course did minimal damage, being a cushion and all…

Draco laughed whilst heading to their portrait door, where he invited the girl inside, and took her to his room. Hermione had never seen the girl before, some Ravenclaw who was obviously looking for house points in more ways than one.

Hermione noticed that Draco hadn't even bothered to shut his dorm door. Resting her head in her hands, she heard the low mumblings of moans begin. Sighing, Hermione got up and went to head to her room.

However, as she walked by she got a peek of what was going on behind the door. Draco was lying on his back, in his boxers, with the girl lying on top of him, naked with her legs either side of him. She was slumped with her hands either side of Draco's head, and her head face down on the pillow. His fingers were plunging in and out of her pussy rapidly, and skilfully, with his head looking over her shoulder. With his eyes open, he clearly saw Hermione before and during her peeking through the open door. Hermione saw him wink at her, and keeping deep eye contact, continue fingering the girl on top of him.

"Do you like that?" He asked, supposedly aimed at the girl on top of him, but his eye contact with Hermione could argue differently.

The girl moaned in response, Hermione could not break away from his gaze.

"Do you want me?" He asked in the same way, provoking another moan from the female.

"I want you to cum, because of me." He said huskily, still keeping his eyes locked on Hermione's.

The girl began to reach her climax, openly moaning, oblivious of Draco's gaze.

"Cum for me." He said, in the same way once more.

The girl reached orgasm, and rode it out on top of him. As she went up to kiss him, Hermione dashed into her room, way from the gaze of Draco Malfoy.

 _What in the name of Merlin just happened?!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for the long wait D: I've been so busy with University ah I am still working on all my stories 3 Lets get to it:_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione went to have a relaxing bath in her en suite to help clear her head.

 _What was all that about? Did I really just stand there and watch him finger some random girl? Oh my Merlin, do I look like a pervert?! No, no, he was clearly enjoying my presence. Does he actually want to do something with me? Or does he just like making me squirm?_

Clearly, the bath wasn't helping her think straight. Hermione got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her, and headed back into her bedroom. She slipped on a simple t-shirt and thong to sleep in, and got into her bed.

 ***Knock, knock***

 _…_

 ***Knock, knock***

Hermione couldn't face who was behind her door. _If I stay quiet he'll think I'm asleep and he'll go away._ She thought, closing her eyes and making her breath even.

 ***The door slowly creeps open***

"Hermione?" Draco whispered softly, "are you asleep?"

 _Even breathing, stay still, even breathing Hermione, even!_

"Hermione?" He whispered again, she could feel him getting closer.

 _I should have locked the door!_

 ***Click***

Hermione realises that the 'click' was her bedroom door shutting… was he gone? She listened, all she could hear was her own breathing.

 _He's gone!_

Hermione then fell into a deep, yet confused sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and got ready to go to her classes, potions was first. Hermione was amazing at everything, minus potions. Okay well, she wasn't exactly bad at it, she was just simply not amazing at it.

Hermione had aimed to creep out of the dorm, her usual 30 minutes early for class to ensure she had enough time to grab some breakfast and still arrive 15 minutes early. However, when she woke up she realised something was much different.

 _I overslept. Oh my Merlin. How on earth did I oversleep?_

Panicking, she threw on her uniform and ran as fast as she could to potions.

* * *

"Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us." Snape sneered as Hermione entered the classroom.

Hermione looked apologetic and frantically searched the room with her eyes to find a seat. One seat left. _Of course._ Right next to Draco Malfoy. Hermione sat down, avoiding Draco's eyes at all cost.

"Turn to page 452, we will be brewing the Anifiguremal potion today." Snape droned on.

 _Page 452, Anfiguremal potion, of course, this potion will transform the drinker into any desired animal for a one hour period. Of course the time length could be expanded with a higher dosage of ingredients but may encounter side affects._

"Begin." Snape finished.

"Well go on then" Draco said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes you're excused, go get the ingredients." Draco replied, turning away from her to inspect the text book.

 ***hmpft*** Hermione sighed and went to retrieve all the required ingredients.

"Here." Hermione grunted as she placed the ingredients on the table.

"Good, now sit down and don't touch anything." Draco sneered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione squeaked.

"Being very polite today are we, Granger?" Draco replied.

"I'm just as qualified to help." Hermione replied proudly.

"Let's be real here Granger, my grades in potions are higher than yours, you are too perfect to excel here. Sit down and let me do it" He replied.

Hermione couldn't help but have her cheeks flush at Draco saying she was 'too perfect'. _Pull yourself together Hermione, cut it out, stand up for yourself!_

"I am just as capable of making a potion, Malfoy." Hermione replied harshly whilst grabbing the first ingredient.

"Do you have to?" Draco sighed.

"Yes. Why, what do I do wrong?" Hermione quizzed.

"Like I said, you're too perfect. Potions aren't about being perfect, it's not text book." Draco replied, honestly.

"Yes it is, see right here in this text book, it tells you exactly what to do!" Hermione replied, getting flustered.

"And that's why you don't get good grades in potions." Draco cockily replied.

"What?" She replied blankly.

"You don't get it do you? The text book is basic. Any moron can follow instructions. Great potions are made when you make adaptions." Draco replied, sounding almost fascinated.

"What? No. I don't believe you, potions are all about measuring exact amounts not throwing in ingredients willy-nilly!" Hermione replied, completely flustered.

"I wouldn't say its 'willy-nilly', you have to know the properties of each ingredient, know what compliments it well" Draco replied, Hermione noted he did seem fascinated.

"How would you know?" She queried.

"I like potions" Draco said.

"Why? What are they to you? You don't like anything unless it benefits you." Hermione quizzed.

"Maybe I need to know this stuff." Draco replied, seemingly shyer than his usual cocky, arrogant self did.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Will you stop asking questions, I'm almost done, let me concentrate." Draco replied.

Hermione hadn't even realised that throughout this conversation, Draco had been slicing, cutting, crushing and adding in all the needed ingredients. She'd never say it out loud, but she was impressed!

"I just don't understand why you're so interested in potions, that's all" Hermione muttered under her breath, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had done none of the work.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Draco replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you don't know me." He responded.

A few minutes went by, Draco stirring the solution and Hermione watching on.

"What do you think I want to be? In a job sense?" Draco asked.

"A hit-man?" Hermione joked.

"A what?" Draco asked, confused.

"A hit-man. Kills people for other people and gets paid for it. A hit-man." She replied, blank faced.

"Exactly." Draco replied angrily as he turned away from her.

"What? Well, it is the kind of vibes you give off! Can you blame me?" Hermione defended.

…. Silence.

"Fine, what do you want to be?" She asked softly.

"A healer." Draco replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: Yes I changed my name on here sorry if that confused anyone. I want to really get back into writing regularly and having just got a new laptop (and a brand new idea for a story) I am so eager! So here is a new section! Also, has everyone heard that TF actually has broken up with JO long term girlfriend?! Shocked! xxx_

* * *

Chapter 4:

 _A healer? Draco Malfoy wants to be a healer? Say what?!_

Hermione didn't know what to say, she felt that anything she did say would come out as insulting. She couldn't help it, it was a shock, a complete shock. How could a _Malfoy_ want to heal anyone but themselves?! Instead, she just sat back and watched Draco complete the potion.

He was impeccable, she had to admit. He was gorgeous of course, no one could deny, but now Hermione could sense that Draco had a hidden and potentially, much nicer side to him that needed to come out. _But how?_

* * *

Hermione barely saw Draco for the rest of the day, but that wasn't too unusual, both of them felt more at ease alone, due to their rocky past. She returned to the dorm before him that night as he had quiditch practise and decided to get started on her homework.

After finishing her defence against the dark arts and transfiguration homework, she decided to begin her mammoth potions essay. Hermione opened the text book and revised the question they were given earlier in the day.

"Write a 2500 word essay on 'Why a potionmaster should not trust the instructions in any book.' Do not go one word over the limit."

 _Fat chance in going over 2500 words, what on earth does that even mean? Is this what Draco was on about earlier? About being too perfect… what did he even say? Darn, I wasn't paying enough attention, I was too busy taking a look at his eyes… face… hair… HERMIONE FOCUS._

Hermione began searching all in her potions text books for any reliability information.

 _Surely if you're not meant to follow the instructions fully, the text book will tell me… right?_

Wrong. Hermione couldn't find anything! She began pouring over other text books… other wizarding books, searching for some kind of answer.

 _Nothing, nothing, NOTHING! I don't understand, this is a stupid essay, instructions are made for a reason, to use! To follow! Merlin's sake. What's the time? I'm so hungry… 10PM! WHAT?! I've missed dinner!_

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she broke down. Tears began spilling down her face and she started sniffling. Hermione couldn't stand the fact she couldn't get to grips with this potions malarkey. Hard work normally pays off for her, she reads books and that means she learns. But why does no book tell her how to understand potions, how to excel at it for an advanced educational level?

 _Merlin, if Draco finds out he's going to rip the crap out of me… Even Ron or Harry, if they know there's one thing I can't do, they'll never let me live it down!_

The stress had finally gotten to her, she felt worthless. Being good at all things academic was what Hermione was, it's what she had going for herself… but being bad at potions ruined all that.

She knew it was silly, but this was how it had been for all her life, even in muggle school. Hermione continued crying with her head in her hands, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked softly. She knew it was Draco, she knew that voice anywhere… maybe not that soft usually, but she could tell it was him.

"Nothing" Hermione replied, shortly.

"So why are you crying?" He asked, slightly amused.

"None of your business" She replied, not wanting to spill her thoughts.

"Potions?" Draco asked, with the books sprawled out in front of her, it was only too easy to guess.

"Maybe" She grunted back.

"Do you want some help?" He asked.

"No! No I don't need anyone's help!" Hermione yelled, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Jeez, it just looks like you need a few pointers" Draco replied.

"Well I don't! I'm fine!" She replied, crying harder.

Draco realised that he was not helping the situation, maybe even making it worse!

Hermione felt is arms wrap gently around her and pull her into his chest. She hated to admit it, but it relaxed her and stopped her hysterical crying. She breathed in gently and smelt Draco's sweet scent, she always noted that this was bizarre. It was silly, but she always expected him to smell like some deep wood or musky smell to match the dark aura he portrayed… maybe this just showed that he truly has a sweeter side to him, literally too!

"It's okay to not be amazing at everything, you know?" Draco broke the silence, gently.

"Not when you're me" Hermione whispered.

"It really is. Grades are not everything, plus if you don't need potions later in life, what's the point of stressing! What do you want to do, anyway?" Draco asked, curious.

"Um, I want to be an investigator at the ministry. I want to spend my life researching other people, other situations. Reading and studying is what I love to do, so I guess it makes sense." She replied, still in Draco's embrace, but the tears had stopped.

"Well why are you stressing about potions? You already have above and beyond skills in those areas, you don't need anything else Hermione." Draco replied, as if it was obvious.

"I… I guess, I'd never really thought of it that way." Hermione replied, looking up at him.

"Come on, I think someone needs to go to bed." Draco replied, sweeping her up into his arms as she nodded in agreement.

Draco carried Hermione to her bed, tucked her in gently and turned to leave.

"Draco?" Hermione called out.

"Yeah?" He answered, turning back to face her.

"Thank you" She replied.

Draco smiled back at her and then closed the door gently behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hermione woke up the next morning, replaying the events of the previous night.

 _So Draco Malfoy carried me to bed and was sweet to me… maybe he's trying to show me there's another side to him. I can't say he would have done this with anyone else, but why me?_

Hermione decided that they needed to talk, but that wouldn't be easy. How do you start a conversation like that? Plus why would be show only her this new side?

 _It doesn't make sense. Surely if he liked me or something of that nature, he wouldn't bring girls round all the time. I mean… I know there may have been one or two questionable times that he may or may not have noticed me during these occurrences, but still! Unless… maybe I want it to be more? Maybe it's just wishful thinking? No... Surely not._

Hermione decided to act as if nothing happened, if they need to talk, he can start it. She decided to get up, showered and dressed so that she could take another look at that potions homework. Recalling what Draco had said before, she managed to scrape the word count just in time for potions first lesson.

* * *

Hermione sat down at her seat in potions next to Draco.

"You did it then?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied, oblivious to what he was referring to.

"The essay, for Snape." He replied.

"Oh that, yeah. This morning." Hermione explained.

"You could have come for help if you needed it." Draco replied softly.

"If I'm honest, you did help. What you said to me before, I was able to base my essay from." She replied, hoping he could see that this was as close to a 'thanks' as he was going to get.

Snape began the class and the pair watched on, half bored. Hermione couldn't help notice that Draco kept yawning.

"Tired?" She whispered, aiming to not draw Snapes' attention to her. She didn't wish to get yelled at this morning.

"A little." He replied, just as quiet.

"Did you not sleep well?" She asked. _Damn, does that sound too caring?_

"No, have you not noticed that I never do?" He chuckled.

"Oh, no. How come?" Hermione replied. Truthfully, she had never noticed he looked tired before.

"A lot on my mind I guess." Draco whispered, looking too sad for Hermiones liking.

"Like what?" She pried.

"Potentially getting disowned." He replied, as if it was nothing.

Hermiones eyes went wide.

"What?" She whispered in shock.

"Father doesn't like the idea of my aspiration as a healer. He thinks Malfoys should be 'higher up' in the world" Draco replied, with distaste evident in his voice.

"What a load of rubbish!" Hermione replied, making him smirk. "Healers are some of the most important people in the entire world!" She finished.

"Mother is trying to change his opinion. But until then, he's cut me off. No money, no visits, no contact, no nothing." Draco replied, bitterly.

"That's horrible! Is he not even letting you home for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not. Believe me, he's not the sort to have a conscience or feel guilty about that." Draco replied darkly.

"Well, I mean that's going to suck for you in more ways than one then." Hermione joked.

"Why's that?" Draco asked, curious.

"My parents are leaving me here for Christmas too." She replied.

"Oh, how come?" Draco asked.

"They're both out of the country on a business trip, but they decided to make it last over the Christmas period. They wanted a warm summer and of course, couldn't afford to take me too." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Great I'm stuck with you then." Draco joked, smiling at her.

"Shut up." Hermione replied, smiling back and nudging him in the side.

 _Excuse me, did he just seem happy about that?!_

The two actually began their Potions work after that. Draco took the lead, as per usual in Potions, but Hermione noted that he was now more accustomed to explaining things to her, ensuring she understood and allowing her to try things. Hermione couldn't explain it, but it did make her feel warm inside.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as usual and Hermione returned to her common room after catching up with Ron and Harry for a bit. As she entered, she saw some feet poking off the sofa end next to the fire. Hermione approached and realised Draco was asleep.

 _Good. He looked like he needed a good 15+ hour's sleep, maybe even 100+ but I think that's pushing it for tonight._

She was about to creep into her room when she noticed Draco was shaking from the cold. The fire was warm, but it wasn't enough to protect him from the icy cold air. Hermione sneaked into her room, removing her fluffy pink blanket from her bed and returning to wrap it around him.

 _Hmm, pink kind of suits him._

Hermione returned to her room to read her book and head to bed. Tomorrow was the weekend everyone would begin going home for Christmas.

Hermione went to bed that night with a smile on her face. She wouldn't be alone for Christmas.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, after an awful nights sleep. She outstretched her arms, reaching for her blanket…

 _Merlin! Where is it? Where's my blanket?_

 _…_

 _Oh yes, I put it on Draco…_

Hermione went to retrieve her blanket. She wanted to sleep and it seemed the blanket was her warmth to give her a sound night. She walked out to fetch it off the couch…

 _What? Where is it? He was here… my blanket was here over him!_

Both the blanket and Draco were missing from the couch. Hermione looked around, checking he wasn't walking around…

 _Nope._

She concluded that he had returned to his bed and taken **her** blanket with him! Hermione strode up to his door and banged on it.

 ***Knock knock knock***

"mmh" a murmur came from behind the door.

"Draco Malfoy, give me back my blanket now!" Hermione demanded.

"mmh no" the murmur replied.

Hermione swung the door open, to which Draco barely reacted.

"Give it back!" She demanded.

"No, I'm sleeping sh" Draco replied, his eyes barely open and his voice soft from sleep.

"Draco I need it!" Hermione replied walking forwards to grab it.

Draco held firmly on as Hermione pulled the blanket with all her strength, to no avail.

"Draco!" She whined.

"No, I slept like a baby, you're not getting this back." Draco replied.

"But I need it to sleep! I slept awful Draco, give it back!" Hermione yelled, trying to tug the blanket away when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

"You put it on me, you can't take it back now." Draco replied, smirking.

It was only now that Hermione realised Draco was naked from the waist up… Well, she couldn't see bellow the waist, but she hoped he was at least a little bit clothed. She was dressed in her pj top and matching shorts that had the picture of a sheep on that was saying 'I Love Sleeeeeeep!'

"Draco, please" Hermione whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, if you want it, you can get in." Draco smirked, folding down the corner nearest her so she could get in.

"What?! No Draco, give me my blanket." Hermione replied, blushing.

"Then get in, I'm not saying goodbye to the blanket." Draco replied, looking into her eyes, smirking.

"I'll tell everyone you've got a pink fluffy blanket!" Hermione threatened.

"Everyone's gone home" Draco replied cockily.

Hermione sighed and Draco turned over, so his back was facing her. She was torn. Could she really get into bed with Draco Malfoy? She really did only want to have a good few hours sleep after all.

 _Fuck it._

Hermione quickly pulled the covers back and slid in next to Draco, making sure her back was to his, not touching of course, she was the furthest away from him she could possibly be without falling out.

"Good girl." Draco said cockily, turning over to face her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up several hours later to an uncomfortable feeling in her lower back.

 _Urgh what is that? It's so uncomfortable._

Hermione shifted her body upwards to ease the discomfort. However, the offending object slid between her butt cheeks of her pyjama shorts.

 _Oh Merlin!_

Hermione realised that her discomfort was caused by something that belonged to the sleeping Draco behind her.

 _What do I do? Do I leave? No if I leave ill disturb him and this will be ten times more awkward. Can I just ignore it? …. Nope, no ignoring that. Merlin, it must be over 7 inches… Hermione get your mind out the gutter. I need a plan!_

Draco stirred in his sleep, wrapping an arm around Hermione, spooning her from behind. As he did so, he ground his pelvis further into Hermione with a groan.

 _Fuck._ Hermione thought. _Maybe if I just wriggle free…_

In her attempt to wriggle free, she only excited Draco further, who began gentle but constant thrusting of his dick between her butt cheeks. Hermione decided to move again, agreeing it was her only option.

Draco's cock slipped between her legs and pressed up against her clit. To her surprise, she realised that with all the trusting, his cock must have burst out the hole in his boxers, which now have him access to grind against her pussy from behind.

 _Oh my._

Hermione could instantly feel herself get wet, now being able to watch his huge penis slide between her. She could feel her pyjama shorts becoming moist and she decided this was more uncomfortable than before.

 _Maybe I could just shift my shorts to the side… I'm sure Draco wouldn't notice the difference…_

So she gently grabbed the crotch of her shorts and moved it delicately to the side, so she didn't disturb him. Draco's cock was now thrusting through her legs, directly onto her pussy, Hermiones juices creating lubrication between them.

Hermione let out a slight moan, arching her back.

 _Merlin!_

With her back arched, when Draco's dick thrust through, it rubbed against her clit. Hermione continued to arch her back to get all the pleasure out of this. She noticed Draco was still fast asleep, so it was okay for her to enjoy this.

Before she knew it, she was thrusting along with Draco to receive maximum pleasure. She felt wild and sexy, having his huge dick tease every part of her moist pussy.

 _FUCK!_ Hermione exhaled a short sigh as her brain was on overdrive. She had not realised how much they were both moving during the thrusts and Draco's dick had slid straight inside her wet pussy.

 _Oh my Merlin, he's inside me. Well… I can't stop now._

Hermione had stilled during these thoughts but Draco was continuing to pound into her.

 _Fuck, he feels like he's close. He's speeding up and fucking me harder. Surely him cumming will wake him up? Shit, what do I do?_

Hermione had no time to create a plan, as she too was quickly reaching her climax. The two thrust into each other, Hermione feeling his huge cock stretch her tiny soaked pussy.

 _Oh Draco!_ Hermione thought as she came hard over his dick. _Okay I've came first, ill pretend I'm asleep now, perfect._

As she lay still, Draco continued to pound her from behind, making her butt cheeks and boobs wobble with every thrust. Hermione could still feel her pussy making his dick moist.

Draco began moaning quietly but constantly, still in a state of sleep. Hermione felt him shoot his thick hot liquid into her as he trembled behind her.

"Urgh, mm, urgh, what?" Draco began mumbling in pleasure and confusion.

Hermione felt him move to check she was 'still asleep'. He sighed in relief.

"Fuck, what did I just do?" Draco said, shocked.

Hermione felt bad. She didn't want him to feel like he'd raped her and vice versa. His penis was still inside her so she decided to be brave.

Hermione rocked her hips into his, letting out some moans.

"Oh so you did want it then" Draco quietly, but smugly whispered.

Hermione stopped, keeping up her sleeping charade and Draco pulled her into a tighter spooning cuddle, with Hermione still sat on his dick.

A.N Sorry I've been absent, but I'm so ready to write more fun like this :P Please leave reviews and recommendations to more naughty stories like mine ;)


End file.
